Kidnapped
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Catherine runs into trouble after a night out...sorry, re-post, but it's re-written
1. Chapter 1

**somewhat new story! I re-wrote it :D**

**Thanks for Andry and Jen for reading before I post ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own NOTHING :)**

**

* * *

**

The redhead sighed as she played with her napkin. She had spent another night alone at a bar.

"Thank you." She said to the bartender as she paid her bill. Catherine had only had one Cosmopolitan at the beginning of the evening. She picked up her purse and walked out the bar. She didn't live too far from there, so she decided to walk; she had pepper spray in her purse after all. The night was chilly and the streets were empty. The only sound was her heels clicking on the cement sidewalk. She heard footsteps behind her and, by instinct, sped up her movements. Behind her, the footsteps were louder and she knew her follower was closer. Catherine couldn't control herself anymore; she dropped her purse and broke into a run. Her heart dropped when she realised that her follower was running as well. Minutes later, an arm wrapped around her waist and threw her down on the ground. She felt her assailant kneel besides her and place a gun against her temple.

"Scream and you die." The man said.

"I work for the police department, if anything happens to me, they'll find me." Catherine said. Her heart was pounding; she had never been in a situation like this.

"Shut up!" the man yelled. He grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back. He then grabbed her legs and tied her ankles together. He then proceeded to blindfold her and gag her as well. With a swift move, he scooped her up over his shoulder and carried her to a van. Catherine's heart pounded, she had no idea what was going to happen to her. Why hadn't she fought back? She knew she could've. She heard the doors of the van close and was plunged into more darkness. She sat in the back, kicking in the walls as loud as she could. As if anyone would hear her. They drove for a few minutes and then the van stopped. She was scooped up again and carried over the man's shoulder. She felt him drop her on a soft surface and heard him walk out of the room. When he returned, Catherine felt her hands begin tied over her head and then the man removed her blind fold. The room around her was unfamiliar; the only thing she knew was that she was on a bed.

"I've been told to keep you here until my boss arrives." The man said looking at her.

"What is it that you want from me?" Catherine asked panicked. The man shrugged and sat down beside her on the bed. "Who are you anyways?" She asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter," he said, "It's what I'm going to do to you that matters." He added taking out his gun.

* * *

**More to come soon :)**

**Please leave a review if you liked**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in chapter 1****  


* * *

**

Catherine burst laughing.

"I'm sorry Tony, I can't do this." She said. He sat on the bed and smiled at her.

"I know but _you_ agreed to it." Vartann said, "So, I am obeying, beside this is fun." He added with a grin. Catherine shook her head at him.

"Okay, so let's get to it." She said.

"Can't…not now," He said, "You have to wait a few more minutes." Catherine sighed and sat back. Her hands were still tied to the bed and Vartann was still sitting beside her. In her head, she could already picture how the night would go. The Man would crawl on top of her and then make passionate love to her, just way she loved it.

"So, why do you love these sex games anyways?" Tony asked looking at her.

"The adrenaline rush you get at the first touch is amazing!" Catherine smiled. Vartann did nothing but look at her with a smile. He couldn't believe Catherine was this kind of woman; he had always pictured her as a quiet, calm woman, but to see her this wild was an amazing turn on. Tony sat on the bed again and looked at Catherine. He leaned forward and approached his face to hers.

"So this really turns you on?" He asked.

"Mm hm." Catherine smiled. She leaned in closer and then Vartann's phone rang. He looked down at it.

"It's The Man." He said with a grin. Catherine lightly frowned; it was rare for The Man to text.

"I gotta go, The Man will be here in a few minutes." Tony said looking at her. "I'll see you later." He said with a smile.

"Bye Tony." She said. Vartann walked to the door and turned off the lights. Catherine's heat began pounding; The Man was coming to get her. Five minutes later the door opened again and Catherine looked at the dark figure standing in front of her.

"What took you so long?" She asked seductively. The Man walked into the room and smiled at her.

* * *

**More soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"I didn't give you permission to speak." The voice said. A chill went down Catherine's back; this voice did not belong to her lover.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to stay relatively calm. The figure stayed in the dark.

"It's not important, it's what you did to me that matters." The male voice said.

"If I knew who you…"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled interrupting her. He took a step forward and Catherine saw his face.

"You." She gasped as she saw his face. His name was Gabriel Harris and he was supposedly in prison for murdering a casino mogul, his wife and three kids. Catherine had been the lead CSI on his case and with the evidence, it had been a slam dunk. He has escaped just a week ago.

"You know, Willows, you should've shut your mouth when I asked you to." He said. "You could've easily taken the hundred grand I offered you to go my way, but no, you had to do your job." He added waving his hands around. That's when Catherine spotted the gun. Her heart dropped in her chest; she was unarmed and tied to the bed.

"I was doing my job and I still believe I did the right thing." Catherine said. She secretly hoped that Vartann or her date would show up.

"You know, Catherine, you would have made my life, your life, so much simpler if you had just…" he trailed off walking around the bed. Catherine hated being so vulnerable, there was nothing she could do but hope and pray that her lover would arrive. "I thought about going after your daughter, but I found out she was away at college, then I thought of going after whomever you're dating but everybody's tight lipped, so I couldn't find out, I decided to go after you." An evil grin crossed his face. "And now, I get to have what I want and no one will ever find me."

"Please don't," Catherine begged, "I have a family, loved ones…please."

"And I didn't have a family? I had a wife, I had a kid! And you showed no mercy when you threw my ass in jail and on death row!" He yelled.

"Gabriel, please, I just…"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled pointing the gun to her. "I've had enough, see you in another life, Willows." He said. He stood at the foot of the bed and took aim. Catherine closed her eyes and silently prayed her death would be quick and painless. The redhead yelled as a gun shot resonated through the room. A sharp pain crossed her shoulder and engulfed her body…suddenly, all went black.

* * *

**More to come ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Catherine, wake up Miss Willows." She heard a voice call out to her. Catherine opened her eyes and realized she was still in the bed, but she was soaked in her own blood. The smell of her own blood reached her nostrils and made her retch.

"Come on Miss CSI, as if the smell of blood could make you retch." He laughed at her.

"I'm…I'm bleeding, I need…a doctor." Catherine said, still feeling the pain.

"Nah, you don't, you'll be fine…you might bleed to death, but except for that, you'll be fine." He smiled.

"Gabriel, I…need a doctor, please…I'll find a way to…" Catherine stopped as he pressed the gun to her head.

"I said…shut up." He said slowly through his teeth. Catherine's whimpered. As much as she had wanted to keep from crying, tears were streaming down her face.

"I have a friend…coming soon…you won't get away with this." She whispered, her breathing becoming difficult.

"The Man?" Gabriel laughed, "Oh, Catherine, you're smarter than that!" The realisation hit Catherine, it was him, _he_ was The Man, not her lover.

"No." She said suddenly aware of the danger she was in.

"Yes! I had an inside source, I had your friends phone lines and everything, I managed to contact that Vartann guy tonight through text message and arrange everything…that little lover of yours has no idea you're here." He grinned. Catherine hung her head and slipped into unconsciousness again. She saw Lindsay, and realised that she had so much she wanted to tell her, to show her. Catherine felt a sharp pain on her cheek and opened her eyes again.

"Don't you dare die on me now!" Gabriel said angrily pointing the gun in her face.

"Please, Gabriel, I'm," She stopped to take a breath, the pain almost unbearable. "I'm in pain, just let me go." She sobbed. He simply shook his head and sat on the bed. The movement of her body and shoulder, made her cry out in pain.

"Ah," he smiled at her pain. His eyes wandered over her body. "Maybe I could have a little fun before I get rid of you." he grinned as his hand moved up her leg. Catherine couldn't stop crying, she was vulnerable, weak, in pain and alone. "I've always heard you had a smoking body," he said opening her top. "They were right, you are hot." He smiled gently caressing her cleavage. Catherine regretted putting on her favourite purple lace bra. He looked at her again with hungry eyes. "It has been a while since I've been with a woman…" he trailed off. Catherine sobbed again, the pain was almost unbearable and blood from her wound had soaked her shirt and her bra and was still bleeding.

"Please, I need a doctor." She said, knowing it would anger him.

"Oh, you won't need a doctor in a few hours." He smiled at her.

"Then what…are you waiting…for?" She asked.

"I'm trying to decide if I should have my way with you," He said, making her sob again, "or if I should put one between your eyes." He said pointing the gun at her. Catherine cried out in pain as a second bullet hit her body, before blacking out she heard:

"How about I put one between _your_ eyes?" a gunshot and then nothing…

* * *

**oooh...uh oh! dun dun dun**

**more to come ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**for this chapter, I'm going a little bit in the paranormal, so if you don't like that, you might wanna skip this chapter**

**

* * *

**

Catherine has never felt so peaceful. This place was beautiful and white. She looked down at her body. There were no wounds, no scars, nothing. She was dressed in white, a gorgeous full length white dress. She scanned the area around her and saw a figure in the distance. She walked towards it, walking as if she was floating on clouds. As she got closer to the figure, she craned her neck, as if it would help her see who it was. Like her, he was dressed in white. Questions flooded her head. Was she at a wedding? Why was everything white? Who was that man?

"Excuse me?" She gently called out. The man standing before her turned around. Tears filled her eyes as she saw his face.

"Warrick!" She gasped running into his arms.

"Cath." He smiled at her.

"I've missed you so much," she said as tears streamed down her face. She held onto him tightly.

"Me, too Catherine, I've missed you." He smiled. She buried her face in his neck and took in the scent of his cologne. They stayed still for a long time, Catherine enjoying the feeling she got when she was in Warrick's arms.

"No." she gently gasped as he put her down.

"Yes, you can't stay here, Catherine." He said to her.

"No, but I want to stay here…with you." She said reaching for his hand that he pulled away.

"No, Catherine, it's not your time." He sighed. Hearing him say these words made her heart drop in her chest.

"Did I die?" She asked.

"I can tell you that," he gently laughed, "but you need to go back now."

"I don't want to, Warrick," She said her eyes filling with tears again. "I don't know how." She added. Suddenly a soft whisper was heard everywhere.

"Follow the voice." He smiled pointing upwards. The white around Catherine started fading and Warrick was slowly disappearing.

"Catherine?" The redhead heard once again, this time it was much clearer.

* * *

**Hmmmm, what's gonna happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

The doctor looked at the crowd in the room, waiting for the okay. Nick had his arms around Calleigh, the blonde crying in his chest as the Texan was trying to hold back tears. Wendy was sobbing as she sat in Hodges's lap, her man holding her tight. Sara sobbed in Greg's shoulder, the young CSI patting her back. Lindsay sat on a chair beside the bed, Catherine's husband had his hand on her shoulder, both her tears streaming down their faces. Dr. Sheppard took a deep breath.

"If you're ready now." He said.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm sorry Ms Willows, we've tried everything…the only thing keeping your mother alive are these machines." He said looking at her sympathetically. The doctor's eyes went to Grissom who slowly nodded. As the machine started to die down, giving Catherine the last inch of life she had left, the girls sobs could be heard all over the room. Lindsay watched as the line on the heart monitor went flat. The doctor watched with the rest of the crew as the redhead slowly slid away from them.

"Time of death: 2:34 am." The doctor said quietly.

"Wait!" Lindsay yelled out before the doctor unhooked the heart monitor.

"Lindsay…" Grissom began.

"No, look." The girl said pointing at the monitor as it showed a faint, but present heart beat.

"I don't believe it." Dr. Sheppard said. He took out his stethoscope and listened to the redhead's lungs. "She's breathing on her own." He said dumbfounded.

"Mom! Mom! Catherine!" Lindsay began yelling…

* * *

**short chapter...sorry ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1  
**

* * *

The redhead slowly opened her eyes. Everything around her was white again but her vision was blurry. She could hear a faint beeping sound to her side and the sound of the hissing oxygen. She blinked a few times and the world became clear. She was at a hospital. She looked around her and saw that her room was empty…except for one person.

"Calleigh?" Catherine's voice came out a raspy whisper.

"Hey." Calleigh whispered quietly. It had been almost a week since Catherine's miraculous survival; the team had been taking turns to stay with the redhead.

"What…what happened? Where's Nick?" Catherine asked, knowing she had heard the Texan's voice.

"He's downstairs with Lindsay, they'll be back soon." Calleigh smiled.

"What happened?" Calleigh took a deep breath and began.

* * *

_The blonde was sitting at her desk working on some last minute paperwork when Vartann walked in with a smile on his face._

"_Hey," He said placing the coffee cup on her desk._

"_Thank you, hi." She smiled back._

"_Where's that husband of yours?" _

"_He's out, had a 4-19 on the Strip." The blonde sighed._

"_Bet you won't have as much fun as Catherine." Vartann laughed as he sat at his desk, which was across from hers._

"_Catherine? How can she have fun? She's alone." Calleigh said._

"_No, he texted me…" Vartann began._

"_He texted you? He's out of town and he never texts." Calleigh said jumping up and grabbing her coat. "Where d'you bring her?" Vartann mumbled the address._

"_Where are you going?" He yelled after Calleigh as she ran out the door._

_The blonde slowly climbed the stairs, gun in hand; she could hear the voices upstairs, Catherine's and one that she didn't recognize. She kept climbing slowly._

"_I'm trying to decide if I should have my way with you," she heard the male voice say. Catherine's whimper sounded desperate and as if she was in pain. "or if I should put one between your eyes."_

"_No." Catherine's voice rang out before a gunshot followed. Calleigh ran up the stairs. Catherine was handcuffed to the bed, a wound from her shoulder was bleeding as well as one in her stomach. The man had his back to her._

"_How about I put one between your eyes?" Calleigh said. As soon as she turned around, Calleigh put a bullet between his eyes with more precision than she could imagine. He dropped to the floor, dead. Calleigh kicked the gun out of reach and looked at Catherine._

"_Oh, God! Catherine!" The blonde gasped as she took out her cell phone._

"_This is Officer Duquesne, I need a medic, I have a CSI shot and bleeding, she's unconscious." The blonde said trying to keep her cool. She yelled the address and rushed to uncuff Catherine. Trying her best to cover the wounds Calleigh waited for the paramedics to arrive.

* * *

_

"From there, all we could do was wait till they brought you here and see if you'd survive." Calleigh finished.

"Mom!" They heard at the door. Calleigh moved out of the way to let Lindsay to Catherine's side.

"Lindsay." The redhead smiled as she held her daughter's hand.

"We'll be back." Calleigh said leaving with Nick. The two took out their phones to call the rest of the team.

"Mom, I was so scared, oh my God! I thought you were gonna die," Lindsay sobbed.

"I'm okay," Catherine smiled, trying to reassure her. "Is…" she began.

"Catherine." She heard a familiar male voice say at the door.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you like ;)**

**There's more to come...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

"Gil."

"Hi." He smiled at her. Grissom walked into the room and placed a soft kiss on Catherine's forehead. "How you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Catherine replied, making him and Lindsay chuckle. "How did you get back so fast?" she asked knowing he had been in Paris.

"Catherine, sweetheart, you've been here for almost five weeks, in a medically induced coma." Gil explained quietly.

"Lindsay, can you leave me with Gil?" She asked her daughter, "I need to talk to you." she added looking at her husband. Lindsay nodded and left the room after giving her mother a kiss.

"What is it?" Grissom asked sitting closer to her.

"I saw Warrick." Catherine said as her eyes filled with tears. "Did I die?" She asked. Grissom took a deep breath.

"You had been on life support for almost three weeks, they told us that nothing was running and that the machines were the only thing keeping you alive. They took you off life support…you were pronounced dead at 2:34am." Grissom said. "Lindsay noticed some movement in the heart monitor, you were breathing by yourself…you were alive, you came back." He explained. Catherine lay there in silence.

"It was Warrick, he told me to come back, he said it wasn't my time." She whispered after a few minutes. Before anything else could be added, Calleigh walked in followed by Nick and Lindsay.

"Hey there gorgeous." Nick grinned. Catherine smiled at him.

"Hi Nick." Catherine smiled. Lindsay hurried to sit beside Catherine's bed again.

"How you feeling?" The Texan asked, his arm draped around Calleigh.

"Been better." The redhead said with a small smile. A nurse walked into the room and looked at the crowd.

"Visiting hours are over! Family only!" She barked looking at Nick and Calleigh.

"I got it." Nick smiled. He waved at the two.

"See you tomorrow." Calleigh said as they walked out. The nurse left and Lindsay moved to lie on the cot beside the bed.

"Good night mom." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Catherine turned to Gil.

"You're not sleeping?"

"I'll sleep in the chair." He smiled at her. "Good night." He whispered kissing her forehead again.

* * *

**one more chapter left :)**

**please let me know if you like it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter :) thank you all so much for reading :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

Catherine stayed in the hospital for a little over a month before her doctors released her, ordering her to take it easy and to stay in bed. Grissom had moved their entire bedroom to the downstairs area so Catherine wouldn't have to climb the stairs. Lindsay had returned to NYU once Catherine had convinced her she was fine.

"Oh God, I have so much stuff!" Catherine laughed as Nick helped her into the house.

"They're called gifts." Calleigh laughed. The trio walked to the bedroom, where Grissom was and installed Catherine in the wide bed.

"You two going to be okay?" Calleigh asked once they had gotten everything settled in.

"Yep!" Catherine smiled.

"Thank you." Grissom said.

"Anytime." Nick smiled. Calleigh waved and the two left.

"It's good to be home." Catherine smiled. Grissom sat next to her and smiled.

"It's good to have you home." He smiled at her. Catherine slightly jumped when the doorbell rang.

"Relax, would you?" Grissom laughed, "It's dinner." He explained getting up to get it. The two sat in silence, watching a movie as they ate. Once the food was gone, Grissom helped Catherine slip into some pyjamas and the two got into bed.

"It's good to have you back here, I laid in this bed, night after night, when Calleigh forced me to sleep home , all I did was pray that you would make it, I just…I can't imagine my life without you, Catherine…it's impossible." Grissom whispered.

"I love you, too sweetheart, and it would be the same for me." Catherine smiled. The two lay in bed quiet, Gil's arms lightly around Catherine.

"Just promise me one thing." Grissom said.

"What's that?"

"No more weird fantasies...it almost cost you your life." He said gently.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Catherine promised as she fell asleep where she liked it most: in her husband's arms.

* * *

**well, that's it! :) I hope you all liked it :)**

**please leave a review if you did :)**


End file.
